world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
010914-Beau-Jossik
03:41 -- garrisonedGuardian GG began pestering chessAficionado CA at 15:41 -- 03:42 GG: hey beau 03:42 CA: Oh, hello Jossik... 03:42 GG: hows -t go-n 03:42 CA: Hm, well I just spoke to Nullar... 03:42 GG: really 03:43 GG: whatd she say 03:43 CA: Well, she was rather angered at what I said, with good reason of course... 03:43 CA: But apparantly... 03:43 CA: YOU claimed that *I* said that she made fanfiction of me... 03:43 GG: - d-d no such th-ng 03:44 GG: - sa-d "- know you wrote about beau" 03:44 GG: andy assumpt-ons she took from that are all on her 03:44 GG: btw she got REALLY defens-ve when - sa-d that 03:44 GG: meth-nks the lady doth protest too much hehe 03:44 CA: How else could you take the meaning of "Wrote aboout Beau"... 03:45 CA: What, do you think she DID write about me?... 03:45 GG: as "- th-nk you wrote about beau s-nce thats who - heard about -t from" 03:46 GG: - was just guess-ng 03:46 CA: Anyway, any news on your little experimental adventure... 03:46 GG: but w-th how defens-ve she got there -s l-ke an 80% chance 03:46 GG: What you mean the matr-orb 03:47 CA: no I meant 4 dudes dressing like girls to break into a party... 03:47 CA: but that too... 03:47 GG: oh that ehehe 03:47 GG: noth-ng new on the matr-orb but -'m gonna ask l-bby about -t later 03:48 GG: and we havent really made any progress on that 03:48 GG: we're st-ll wa-t-ng to meet the host 03:48 CA: Any news at all?... 03:48 GG: well 03:49 GG: not really 03:49 GG: tlaloc hasnt shown yet 03:49 CA: Speaking of... 03:49 GG: hm? 03:49 CA: I spoke to him... 03:49 GG: uh oh 03:50 CA: He seems to be in denial about your break up, and that you'll be crawling back to him soon... 03:50 GG: ugh 03:50 GG: - really have to talk to h-m, but he -snt onl-ne 03:51 CA: He seems to understand not hitting on me anymore... 03:51 GG: well thats good 03:51 CA: BUT he tried to 'cut a deal' with me about that dress... 03:51 CA: said he'd wear it if I kissed him... 03:51 GG: of course he d-d 03:51 CA: so I hope you don't need him at your quest... 03:52 CA: cuz like hell I'm kissing that dweeb for him to wear a dress... 03:52 GG: -'ll try to conv-nce h-m but - doubt -'ll be very successful 03:52 CA: maybe YOU could kiss him... 03:52 GG: ew 03:52 GG: no thanks 03:52 CA: ehehe... 03:53 CA: So tell me, how is kikate and ryspor and Seriad? I have not spoken to them in a while, I should do that... 03:54 GG: k-kate's good 03:54 GG: ryspor -s as wonderful as always 03:54 GG: -'m a b-t worr-ed about ser-ad, tho 03:54 CA: hm?... 03:54 GG: she could use a mo-ral 03:54 GG: *mo-ra-l 03:55 GG: she seems really depressed 03:55 CA: hm, I'm not sure if I could be a moirail persay, but perhaps I could speak to her... 03:55 GG: that would probably help 03:55 GG: - would but 03:56 CA: but?... 03:56 GG: shes my exmo-ra-ls k-smes-s 03:56 GG: so that would be pretty awkward 03:56 CA: See now... 03:56 CA: this is what happens... 03:56 CA: when everyone on a team dates everyone... 03:56 GG: hehehe yeah 03:56 GG: so uh 03:56 GG: d-d null say anyth-ng spec-f-cally about me when she talked to you? 03:57 CA: hm, let me pull up the log... 03:57 CA: AG: he's been messaging me all of the time trying to psychoanalyze me 04:44 AG: like he's got any right to do something like that when he's such a basket case himself ... 03:58 CA: AG: he flips quadrants as often as most people change clothes ffs 04:44 AG: and then he ran to me with such glee all 'ROFL I HEARD YOU WRITE PERVERTED PORN ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS' and tried to trap me by guessing who I'd written about ... 03:58 CA: AG: he's SUCH a tool, omg 04:45 AG: he probably just wants to fondle himself using his tears as lubrication ... 03:58 CA: That's about it... 03:58 GG: ehehehehehehehehe 03:59 GG: she's mack-n on me pretty hard there 03:59 CA: hm?... 03:59 GG: oh, -t's noth-ng really 03:59 CA: mackin? Like kissing?... 03:59 GG: wa-t -s that what mack-n means 04:00 GG: what - bas-cally meant -s that she sounded really black for me there 04:00 CA: heh... 04:00 CA: hehheaha... 04:00 CA: wow ok no offense but hahaa no... 04:01 CA: But I can't tell you more... 04:01 GG: oh that sounds -nterest-ng 04:02 CA: Basically if you go about thinking she's black for you... 04:03 GG: oh -'m not go-ng to 04:03 CA: you'll embarrass your self even more... 04:03 GG: - just thought -t was rather amus-ng 04:03 CA: oh? You think people despising you is amusing?... 04:04 GG: well 04:05 GG: // wa-t one 04:06 GG: -ts just an -nterest-ng react-on 04:07 CA: hm?... 04:08 GG: you gotta adm-t -t's qu-te the d-atr-be 04:09 CA: It seems you aggrivated her enough to cause it... 04:11 CA: Is that not true?... 04:12 GG: well that -s true 04:13 CA: So, why is it interesting?... 04:14 GG: -t just -s 04:14 GG: -'m not go-ng to go and ask her to be my k-smes-s or anyth-ng 04:14 GG: -'m just f-l-ng that away for future reference 04:15 CA: Hm, well don't drag me into this... 04:15 GG: dont worry 04:15 CA: Really? You did it pretty easy last time... 04:16 GG: well -'m gonna be a b-t more d-screte next t-me - talk to her 04:18 CA: I would hope so... 04:18 GG: well, - got to go 04:18 GG: later beau 04:18 CA: farewell... 04:18 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering garrisonedGuardian GG at 16:18 --